


Mon Petit Chou-Fleur

by Jeepers35



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepers35/pseuds/Jeepers35
Summary: Chapter 3! Im having trouble figuring out where to take this haha any suggestions?





	1. Rude awakening

Dipper woke up to his alarm beeping in his ear. After shutting the un-wanted noise off he sat up and ran a hand through his hair feeling that it was greasy and that he needed a shower. But when he stood up he realized that his hunger would have to come first. After going to the bathroom Dipper made his way to the kitchen stopping when he saw a stranger sitting with his parents. Dippers mother saw that her son hat entered and immediately got up and lead dipper into an adjacent room. “What is going on?” Dipper asked.   
“Dipper, sweetie, the moment you presented as an omega you knew this date would come. And I know its cruel but you need an alpha. So your father and I set up your dowry after you turned 13 and some offers came through. However, it wasn’t until Mr. Cipher contacted us that we finally made our decision.” His mom answered   
Dipper peeked from behind the corner to the mystery man. He was tall blond with messy hair and an eye patch covered one of his eyes.   
“No” Dipper said   
“What do you mean no?” Replied his mother   
“No, I’m not doing this; I had no hand in picking this guy out I think I should at least have a say into who my life partner will be” Dipper answered   
“Mason Pines you will go upstairs and you will gather up your belongings and do so without waking your sister; I couldn’t imagine how crushed she would be. Listen honey we chose Mr. Cipher because we knew he could take care of and provide for you; we wouldn’t have chosen him if we didn’t think he was mate material.”   
Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed he then agreed and went upstairs to go pack. He didn’t need much he just packed some clothes along with some books that were of special interest to him. After stuffing his backpack and suitcase he zipped them both up and proceeded to leave his now former room. Despite what his mother said dipper still went into Mable’s room. He saw her sitting on the floor with her knees pressed against her chest. She looked up at Dipper with tears in her eyes. She proceeded to stand up and run to dipper she gave him a suffocating hug.   
“You have to keep in contact ok? And don’t let him push you around too much ok? Don’t be afraid to stand up for yourself.” Mable said while crying into Dippers shoulder  
“Ok, I wont be I promise” Dipper replied.   
Dipper opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted when the door opened with his mother standing on the other side.   
“Dipper lets go.” Their mother said   
Dipper nodded and separated himself from his sister and exited the room. He went down the stairs to meet up with his future alpha.


	2. Car ride

As Dipper descended the stairs his supposed “alpha” came into view. As he reached the bottom three stairs the stranger held out his hand for the omega to take. Dipper laid his small hand upon the bigger and he was then guided down the stairs.   
“Hello Dipper, names Bill, Bill Cipher and I am happy to meet your acquaintance” Greeted Bill   
“uh, ditto” Dipper replied.   
Taken aback at first bills shocked face turned into one of humor. Dipper Turned to his mom who gave him a sad look filled with pity. Dipper responded with a soft smile and hugged both of his parents and said his final goodbyes. As Bill guided Dipper to a small limo Dipper turned his head and found Mabel looking out the window-watching dipper as he left for his new life. She was waving with one hand and holding a tissue wiping up her tears with the other. Before Dipper got into the limo he gave Mabel a half smile and made his silent farewell by waving his hand goodbye. Dipper was then guided into the limo by Bill’s hands.   
After Bill entered in the car and sat down adjacent to Dipper he slung his arm over the small omega. That’s one thing dipper always hated about himself was his size, he was a measly 5’2”. It was bad enough he was an omega he didn’t need to have the stature of one. At-least, he had his brain unless Bill is that type of Alpha to take away his educational resources. Out of nowhere Bill picked up dipper and set him on his lap. Bill Then motioned for dipper to straddle him so he could get a good look at his new omega.   
“Relax kid we need to get used to each-other” Bill said as he stroked his omegas back which caused Dipper to loosen his muscles, which he didn’t even know were tight. Bill then leaned forward and opened a mini fridge, which contained two mini bottles of champagne. He then pulled out two glasses and filled them each with the bubbly drink. Dipper looked at Bill with confused eyes and asked,  
“You know I’m only 14 right?”  
“True, but if your alpha is over 21 then so are you! Well, at least in the governments eyes.” Bill smirked as he handed Dipper his drink. Dipper Looked at the drink and back at Bill and gave him a weak smile. “To us!” Bill said as he slightly raised his glass. Dipper looked at him and gulped down any residing saliva. Dipper then nodded and clinked his tiny champagne glass against Bill’s. Dipper then downed the glass of champagne; a painful experience to say the least. Bill chuckled and refilled his Omegas glass. Dipper then took it but this time he simply sipped it. It was no question that Dipper was a lightweight; and Bill knew that. All he wanted to do is get his little omega to stop shaking and if that meant using some alcohol then so be it. Bill drank his champagne with little fuss and set his glass down. Dipper saw that bill was putting his glass down he followed suite; however, bill gently grabbed his wrist and said, “It’s ok, no need to waste a perfectly good drink right?” Dipper simply nodded and returned his hand to about waste level. Bill Grabbed Dippers hips and hoisted them up so his crotch was pressed against Bill’s stomach. This, of course, caused dipper to blush that made Bill slightly giggle.   
“You my little Pine Tree must have some questions. Its not everyday that you get uprooted from your home to be with a complete stranger now is it?” Bill said as he leaned back in the car seat while he pulling dipper with him and stroking his brown curls. Dipper’s ear was right next to Bills heart and he heard the thumping it provided and in an odd way it was soothing. Dipper then sat up and swigged the rest of his drink and leaned against Bill’s chest again listening to it beating. Bill took Dippers glass and put it away. Ok, my Pine Tree ask away. Dipper sighed and began to think about what to ask. He simply enjoyed the feeling of bill stroking his back and the warmth he and the alcohol provided. He hated to admit it, considering he had just met this alpha, but he found himself completely relaxed. It mainly stems from the hatred of the general idea that omegas are weak. I mean how was he going to get a doctorate let alone any serious career when he was viewed as a helpless clueless baby maker. But yet, the alcohol made him relax into the alpha’s arms and let the affectionate touching continue.   
“You omegas sure do love to be petted” Bill giggled.   
Dippers face turned red. Great, that’s what he was being seen as a helpless omega. He needed to take their attention to something else  
“Can I still continue my education? If so up until what level?” Dipper asked  
“Of course, you still are young after all and you need your education. As to what level, I’m not sure so we will see. “ Answered Bill. Dipper let out a relieved sigh; at least he’ll have that going for him and plus he enjoyed being well informed he would hate having an alpha that would diminish his intelligence just to make his own seem superior.   
“Ok, where do you live? Is that where we are going right now?” Inquired Dipper  
“I have many houses but for now we will be staying in the one that is actually located in a place that you would call familiar.” Bill responded.   
“Yeah? Where?” Dipper asked absent-mindedly   
“Gravity Falls” Answered Bill  
“REALLY?! Oh man I miss that place” Dipper exclaimed   
“Yes, really.” Bill replied   
Bill Offered Dipper a couple more drinks and insisted whenever Dipper said no. He thought the forcefulness was a tad odd but he paid no mind to it he was going to have to spend the rest of his life with this man; might as well get used to it right? He felt himself fall asleep in the alphas arms. He could He through this he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

The limo eventually stopped and Dipper woke up due to the gentle calling of Bill’s voice. Dipper started to open his eyes when he realized what he was doing. Dipper quickly shot up and looked at Bill with a worried and an embarrassed look. Dipper pestered himself mentally for letting his guard down like that; he was supposed to be smarter than that.   
“Dipper? What’s wrong?” Inquired Bill  
“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you; I even think I drooled a little” dipper muttered as a response. Bill’s eyes lit up and he started to chuckle. “Oh thank god, I thought you left something behind or felt sick or something. Ha don’t worry about it kid! To me that imprinting session went great.” Bill exclaimed.   
“Imprinting?” asked Dipper.   
“Yeah, imprinting… were you never told about the stages of mating?” Bill asked. Dipper simply shook his head as a reply. Bill sighed and petted Dipper’s curly brown hair; he then smirked and sat up properly with dipper still on his lap he smiled and then said “Don’t worry Pine Tree I’ll guide you through this. After all, what are alphas for right?” Dipper looked up at bill and nodded he honestly did not know how else to respond. This caused bill to smile back at the omega and then began the process of getting out of the car.   
After leaving the car Dipper rubbed his tired eyes with his balled up hands in hopes to get his eyes to stop being so irritated. An impressive mansion came into view and Dipper’s jaw dropped. He scanned the building up and down; taking in the building and its majesty. The outer walls were covered with gray bricks that were decorated with glass windows with brown trimming and ivy. The front door was brown with a triangle engraved holding two rings that doubled as knockers. The house it self was lined with all sorts of shrubbery and trees. Dipper could see a couple of gardeners tending to stray branches on the trees and the weeds in the garden. Bill put his hand on dippers shoulder and whispered “welcome to your new home” in dipper’s ear. Bill then picked dipper up bridal style and walked him into the formative manor.   
Once inside, Bill set Dipper down and made dipper face him. “I have to take care of a couple things” Bill said as he smirked at Dipper. “BUT, Those fine ladies over there would love to show you to your new room, which is also mine because we share a room now. Isn’t it great? Oh, I’ve been looking forward to your arrival. I mean c’mon your cuter in person! And plus it’ll be nice coming home to someone instead of an empty house.” Bill enthusiastically stated. Dipper looked at him and then nodded “Yeah, ok thanks I guess?” Dipper said nervously. Bill frowned a little and then quickly bounced back “Ok! Well let the maids know if you need anything and don’t be afraid to take a nap in the bed you drank quite a lot my little sapling” Bill yelled as he was walking away. Dipper simply rolled his eyes and turned around to follow the maids who were also carrying his suitcase. They went up the stairs and down a long hall. Dipper followed the maids until they reached a double door. The door was opened and Dipper was lead inside. He quickly took in the surroundings there was a king sized bed with a plush yellow comforter. Black pillows that had the word Cipher elegantly embroidered on their cases. A portrait of a yellow triangle hung above the bed. It had no face but it wore a hat and a cane. The maids were quick to leave and continue with their daily work, dipper almost felt bad for taking up there time. He looked around the room and was beginning to feel intimidated by the sheer size and majesty of it all. He decided he would unpack his suit case when he opened it up he found a framed picture of him and Mable goofily posing for a selfie they were taking. He smirked at the picture and looked up around the room to see where he could set it. However he struggled due to him not knowing which side of the bed is his or which side of the dresser he could claim as his own. He sighed and set the frame down back in his suitcase. “You know the maids will un-pack for you right?” Bill stated. “Like its kind of their job, it why I pay them so we don’t have to focus on such mundane tasks.” Dipper turned around and watched Bill walk over to the bed and sit down. Bill then patted next to him signaling the omega to follow suite. “Oh, its no problem I just don’t know where I’m allowed to put my stuff yet.” Dipper explained as he plopped himself adjacent to Bill, but made sure he was not too close. Bill simply wrapped his arm around the wary omega and brought him close. “I know its a lot to take in and process, but I am your new alpha and things will change. Like first off your fashion sense, we need you in proper omega attire.” Bill explained. Dipper tilted his head to look up at Bill and replied “What’s wrong with what I wear?”   
“Nothing just we need to class it up a bit, you know images and all” replied Bill as he was nonchalantly playing with Dippers’ hair. Dipper nodded in agreement. “I promise we wont change too much of you; after all I chose you to be my mate for a reason.” Said Bill. Dipper didn’t know how to respond so he simply remained silent. “Don’t worry my little pine tree I am going to take good care of you. I promise you have nothing to worry about ok?” Bill reassured. Dipper nodded in reply and hid his face into Bill’s chest granted he wasn’t that comfortable with him yet but he was terrified of what his life had turned into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Im having trouble figuring out where to take this haha any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just a bunch of whys.

A Couple of days have passed and Dipper was still becoming acquainted with the harsh realities of the upper class. The strict rules, weird clothes, and the expectations that were accompanied with the upper class omega life style were proving to be a little bit of a challenge. It seemed he did the wrong things at the wrong times and every time he would share his interests or become remotely excited he was shrugged off. So in-order to cope with his failures with his new social standings Dipper often found him self in the garden behind the over sized house that was now considered his home. Dipper was by the Koi pond watching the fish as if they held some answers. Of course he knew they didn’t, but they were hypnotizing to watch and he needed to think. He made himself comfy on a near by boulder and hugged his knees as he spaced out into his own little world. His mind would go from subjects that dealt with paranormal to how he was expected to mate in a couple days, which, he was not the least bit ready for. He understood why his parents promised him to Bill. He probably paid them handsomely and they have the security of knowing Dipper will be cared for. Which was great and all; but why was Bill interested in him? Sure he was smart but he didn’t really think he was that cute. Dipper leaned closer to the pond and looked at his reflection in the water. He thought his nose was weirdly shaped, his fingers were stumpy, and his hair was a mess most of the time, even Bill said that he needed to work on his style. So why did Bill like him? He was sure there were other wealthy omegas that were better suited for this kind of thing. And his family didn’t have much to offer so he didn’t really have much to gain from marrying Dipper. The omega looked down at the pond again and the wind pushed his hair so that his birthmark just barley showed. Dipper quickly replaced his winter cap on his head in attempt to hide the blemish. He was not looking forward to Bill discovering the little dipper shaped imperfection that lied under his bangs. If Bill didn’t like Dippers clothes he couldn’t even imagine what his reaction would be to his birthmark. He honestly wondered how long this arrangement would last, how long would it take Bill to become sick of Dipper? Is Bill the type of Alpha that takes on several omegas? Dipper was not good with competition especially if it means for his alphas attention. Dippers eyes started to water up with worry as he looked down into the pond.   
“Little sapling what’s wrong?” Bill said as he picked dipper up and off the boulder and into his arms. He made their way to a bench that was located near by. It had a little snow on it but it couldn’t be helped.   
“Oh, nothing you know how we omegas can get with our emotions” Dipper sniffled. “it’s really nothing to be concerned over.” Dipper mentioned off handily. Bill looked at his little sapling and wiped off a tear or two with his leather gloved fingers.   
“Excuse me, but I’m the Alpha ill decide what’s important or not and I say if your crying it must be important” Bill Stated. Dipper looked down and avoided Bills gaze. He took a deep breath   
“Why me? Like I know How cliché that sounds but there has to be a reason right? Like I know there are other Omegas that are more suited for this life style. And my family isn’t rich nor do they have a high social standing so like yours does. So you don’t really benefit from anything for marrying me. So why?” Asked Dipper. Bill looked down at Dipper who was gripping his shirt in-order to settle his nerves. He figured Dipper didn’t know how tightly he was gripping due to the fact that his fists were white and his hands were trembling. Bill was wondering why the kid was so upset and so worried. Maybe it was because he made Dipper sleep in his bed alone for the first few nights so he could get adjusted to his new life on his terms. But now Bill sees that damaged the omega and made him self-conscious. Well things were going to change Bill was going to start sleeping with Dipper so the omega will feel less vulnerable about this whole ordeal. “Why did I choose you? What a dumb question Pine Tree.” Bill laughed out. Dipper face went red with embarrassment and he hid his face in Bills chest. “Ok, if you really want to know I will tell you. First off your adorable you have a cute little button nose and adorable curly hair that I could just spend hours playing with. Second your smart so it’s not like I’m talking to a brick wall and finally you share my love for all things supernatural.” Answered Bill. After hearing this Dipper peaked up at Bill for a second than looked back down. “I’ve had my eyes on you for a long time Pine Tree, as creepy as that sounds. But I’m a man with certain standards and I always get what I want. And what I wanted was you.” Bill added. “How did you know I liked the paranormal” dipper muttered into bills chest. “Oh that’s easy it was all in your dowry, which, was a pain to get by the way. Your parents loved me but they wanted to explore their options before they settled on their baby boy’s designated alpha. Luckily I had resources to make sure that the other alphas knew their place thus assuring my victory and getting to have the honor to be your alpha.” Answered Bill. Dipper sat up and looked at bill for a moment. A lot was processing such as how his parents didn’t really involve him in this process, which he should have at least known about. But he wasn’t mad at them for it he was just hurt that they didn’t think to involve him. But that was not important right now. What was important right now was the fact that bill called him a baby! Which he was like 14!   
“I’m not a baby Bill I’m am in-fact a teenager and I expect to be treated as such!” replied Dipper. Bill smirked and said “Sorry kid.” Bill said as he messed with Dippers snow hat by roughing it up. It wasn’t bad enough to show Dippers birthmark was he was thankful for.   
“Cut it out” Dipper laughed as he shooed away the alphas hands. “Please don’t be so doubtful about my intentions pine tree, I truly want to make you happy.” Bill said as he touched foreheads with Dipper.   
“I’m Sorry, I guess I was just a little shaken up from all of this.” Dipper replied   
“That’s ok my little sapling, I understand.” Bill said before he kissed dippers forehead. Dipper giggled and blushed a little. Bill then proceeded to walk his omega inside away from the cold .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this happened Im getting closer to an intimate scene but not yet. tell me what you think. I feed on your feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper spend their first night together.

Dipper took a deep breath as he sat on the love seat adjacent to Bill’s bed. The first two nights Bill was nice enough to let the omega sleep alone in the bed. Least to say it was appreciated on Dippers behalf. But of course that had to come to an end and now Bill and Dipper will be sleeping in the same bed… forever. Bill noticed Dippers fixed gaze on him as he dressed in his pajamas, which consisted of yellow shorts and a black tank top. At least Bill didn’t take is formal attire to bed with him dipper thought to himself. Dippers thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a figure approaching him.  
“I have been generous enough to let you get acquainted to your new living quarters for the last few nights; however, it is time for us to sleep together” Bill said as he looked down at Dipper. Dipper replied with a nod and rose up from the love seat and made his way to the opposite side of the bed from Bill. Bill had no problem with slipping in the covers and soon after Dipper followed Bills lead. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling trying to get comfortable. Bill wrapped his arm around dipper but pulled his back flush against Bill’s chest. “What are you doing all the way over there when your alpha is right here?” Bill whispered in Dippers neck. Dipper shivered a little due to Bills breath ticking his neck. Bill laughed a little at his omegas reaction and continued sniffing his neck while rubbing his stomach. “mmm I think I want you to follow me around tomorrow” the alpha said.   
“Follow you where?” asked the omega.   
“Oh you know here there just so we can spend more time together after all we have to mate soon.” Said the alpha. Dipper tensed up at that.   
“M-m-m-mate?” Dipper replied. Bill paused for a second and re positioned him and dipper so Bill was lying on his back and his chest was flesh against Dippers.   
“Yes, mate. After-all we do want to get you knocked up eventually and having pups. But that wont happen until you are in Heat.” Bill stated as he stroked Dippers hair. The omega was tense but couldn’t help relax at Bills petting. “Ugh I hate heat Dipper mumbled into bills chest. I get so sweaty and antsy and, and…”   
“Horny?” Bill interjected  
“Yeah, that.” Replied Dipper.   
Bill laughed and messaged Dippers thighs.  
“mmmmm-my little omega horny and needy…. can’t wait to see it.” Bill replied. Dipper Blushed and tensed up again at this comment; he really was not good with dirty talk.   
“S-s-shut-up!” Dipper squeaked out. Bill Looked at dipper with a smile and gave Dippers butt a smack. “Dipper! I am your alpha! And I expect to be treated as such” Said Bill.   
“And you are my omega. I think its time to show you what that means.”   
Bill slid his hand down dippers back and onto the omegas plump ass and gave it a squeeze. Dipper flinched a little but mainly leaned into the alphas touch. Bill put his thumb in Dipper’s boxers and started pullingthem down. This caused dipper to jump a little bit.   
“stop worrying so much we aren’t going to have sex I just wanted to get better acquainted with your body” Bill whispered in Dipper’s ear before lightly kissing him on the head. Dipper tried his best to relax but it was mostly in vein. Once bill got Dippers boxers down Dipper was beat red. Bill giggled and started probing his fingers around the virgin hole. Dipper moaned and hid his face into bills chest while Bill threatened penetration with his fingers.   
“See my precious omega, it isn’t so bad is it.” Bill said smugly. Dipper reacted by raising his ass in the air-encouraging bill to move forward. Bill pushed one finger into Dipper and felt his slick starting to slip out and onto the rest of his own hand. After playing around for a bit Bill decided to add another finger. This did not go unnoticed by Dipper as he reacted with a moan and a couple pants. Bill searched around for a bit but eventually found the bundle of nerves that he knew would bring his omega blissful release. Once found Dipper gripped onto Bill’s shirt and cried due to the spark of pleasure that ran up his spine. Bill was turning relentless as he kept playing with the bundle that was inside his omega. Dipper had his tongue out panting and drooling all over Bills chest. After a bit Dipper released onto both of their stomachs and chests. Bill slipped out his fingers and held them infront of Dippers mouth. Knowing when to take a hint Dipper opened his mouth and began sucking on his own slick.   
“mmmmm-good boy” Said Bill. While a little embarrassed of Bills praise Dipper continued sucking. Bill slipped out his fingers and wiped them on his shirt. He then repositioned Dipper and Himself so Bill was spooning Dipper. “I can’t wait to officially be mated to you pine tree.” Bill said as he kissed Dippers head. Dipper merely purred as a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when they mate i want it to be kinda old fashioned. But idk how to do that! any ideas? Like what would be considered an old fashioned mating ritual for Alphas and Omegas.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper woke up pressed against Bill’s chest and with a full bladder, a really full bladder. Dipper started squirming against Bill’s hold, which didn’t pan out well due to Bills response being to squeeze the omega closer. Dipper squeaked as he was squeezed against Bills body. “Bill…”Dipper mumbled into Bills chest. The alphas snoring continued. “Bill please let me... go I really need to…” It was then that Bill awoke not due to Dippers voice but a sudden wetness that was pooling around the bed. He glanced down at the ashamed and shaking omega. “I tried to tell you… I tried to get out of the bed and go to…. But I couldn’t and then…” Dipper Sobbed. “Oh, hush my little sapling I should’ve known you had to go to the bathroom.” Bill explained. However he didn’t exactly mind the dampness than surrounded his omega crotch; he kind of liked it. He gripped dippers butt and pressed their crotches flesh together. Dipper winced a little and began to blush at Bills actions. Bill lifted Dippers head with his index finger and kissed his omega on the lips. After a little make out session bill rested his forehead against his omegas and said, “Lets go take a bath and get cleaned up hmm?” Dipper nodded in response and let Bill carry him to the bathroom bridal style. After inside the bathroom Bill set dipper down and headed towards the bathtub to turn it on. Dipper began to strip out of his wet undies. Bill followed suite and settled into the tub. The tub itself was huge and held a square shape. Dipper slowly made his way to the bath tub in pursuit of Bill. He attempted to sit on the opposing side of Bill however the effort was wasted. “You’re hilarious, come over here and sit in front of me.” Ordered Bill. Following Bills command dipper migrated to the other half of the huge tub and plopped down in front of Bill. “Better, much better.” Bill praised as he began washing Dipper’s back. Dipper began to relax at the touch of the wet warm washcloth. “Do you think we can go out in the forest today?” Dipper asked.   
“Go into the forest and do what?” Bill replied.  
“y-know explore and stuff” Dipper said cautiously.   
“Mmm I don’t know about that sapling, its far to dangerous in the forest and I just got you here safe and sound” Bill replied.  
“But-“ Dipper interjected  
“ AND I don’t want anything to disrupt that.” Bill continued. Dipper flinched a little at the loud interjection Bill spat out, he wasn’t scared just shocked. He never really handled it well when people yelled at him. Bill, unfortunately, noticed Dipper’s movement and decided to let up a little.   
“Don’t you worry sapling we will have fun together today I promise.” Said Bill.   
Dipper nodded and replied with “yeah ok, sorry”  
“No need to be sorry Pine Tree.” Bill reassured as he kissed the top of Dipper’s head.   
After the bath the two of them dried up using fresh towels that were set out before hand. As Bill was drying Dipper’s hair he noticed something hiding under his omega’s bangs. He set down the towel on the counter and moved to sweep the bangs out of the way in order to see what it was. However, Dipper took exception to that and grabbed Bill’s wrist in protest. Astounded by his omegas reaction Bill growled a little and glared at the omega. Of course after that Dipper had no choice but to submit. He let go of Bill’s wrist and squeezed his eyes shut. Bill moved the wet Bangs out of the way in order to see what was worth all this trouble. Dipper’s eyes opened when he felt a pair of Lips rest against his for head. After Bill pulled away Dippers eyes followed him and watched as Bill smiled softly. “Well, I can see why your nick name is Dipper.” Stated Bill. Dipper bit his lip and looked down in embarrassment. “Hey don’t be shy kid, if you want to see weird you should look at this. “ Bill said. Dipper looked up and saw a birthmark lying on bills Bicep that had a tri-angle with an eyeball in the middle of it. Dipper looked up at Bill and said “no way is that a birthmark.”  
“Oh hush sapling you shouldn’t be the one to talk.” Bill said as he gently touched the brown locks that laid atop Dippers head. “yeah, you’re right. So you don’t find it ugly?” asked Dipper cautiously. “Oh no no no pine tree. You see I Love odd balls and so far you are turning out to be the oddest.” Answered Bill.   
“Thanks… I guess” Dipper replied  
Bill responded by kissing Dipper on his birth mark and say “why, you’re very welcome sapling.” Bill said. After Bill finished drying his omega off he sent him to go pick out an outfit of his choice. When Dipper was in the closet looking at his options he notice very few of his original wardrobe remained. “Hay Bill….” Dipper started only to be interrupted by the approaching alpha “Oh fantastic! Your clothes have finally arrived. Is something doesn’t fit let me know and we can go get it altered.” Dipper scanned the new clothes and majority of it was dresses. His Original clothes were there but they were shoved off to the far side of the rack. “I liked my other clothes” Dipper said as he turned around to look at Bill. Bill smirked and laughed a little.   
“I know you did pine tree and truthfully I liked them too. But please try to get used to these it’s expected of an omega that is mated to an alpha of my stature. I promise I wont get rid of your current clothes as long as you wear the appropriate things at the appropriate time. And plus look how cute these are you are going to look precious I almost want you to try them all on for me right now!” Said Bill. Dipper looked at all the new clothing he had to wear and gulped a little.   
“Butt… we can’t. We have to hop onto the next thing on our little to do list. Here wear this” Bill said as he handed Dipper a blue teacup dress. Bill left Dipper alone so he could change.  
Dipper looked at the Blue tea cup dress and thought it was a little cute. It did have a pine tree after all. Like his hat and he loved his hat. Though it sucked feeling like a doll to another person especially when that person is your alpha. If Dipper was going to wear this dress then fine, but he is at-least bringing his hat in his purse. Or something. After putting on the dress with a matching Bow dipper shoved his shat into the matching purse. He really hated being an Omega….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? hate it? wish i would delete it? let me know!


End file.
